


Oops

by timelady2



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Pepperony - Freeform, pure and utter fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-09
Updated: 2013-04-09
Packaged: 2017-12-07 23:56:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/754582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timelady2/pseuds/timelady2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is no excuse for this fluff, at all. Tony gets into trouble and people find it amusing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oops

"Anthony Edward Stark"

There were two joint gasps of breath from the Hot Rod, and Tony turned to look down at his son, identical looks of horror on their faces.

"You did something daddy" the boy gasped, covering his mouth with his hand, but Tony could see a grin from behind it. He turned away from his son who was kneeling next to him in the passenger seat, seeing Pepper keying in the code for the door and then stepping into the workshop.

"Pepper, my beloved.."

The look from Pepper cut him off before he could continue and he turned to mock glare at his son as he heard him giggle.

"What did I do?" Tony then asked as Pepper reached the side of the car, a grin forming on his face as he reached up to place his hand on her stomach, seeing her roll her eyes.

"I asked you to attend that board meeting today"

Tony was silent for a few seconds, keeping his hand on her stomach, trying to formulate a response that didn't get him into any more trouble.

"I wanted to spend time with Anthony"

"Don't blame me, daddy"

Tony mock pouted as he rubbed the spot on his arm that his five year old had just nudged him on.

"Work with me here, son" he whispered loudly, and he could have sworn he heard Pepper stifle a noise of amusement, but when he looked back at her she had the same unimpressed look on her face. "Darling.."

"No amount of cute nicknames are going to get you out of trouble, Anthony"

"Must you use my full name?"

"Yes"

"Oh"

Tony lapsed into silence again, looking at their son as he climbed onto his lap so he could reach Pepper, placing his hands on her stomach as well. He smiled, stroking his hand over their boy's red hair, wondering if their newest offspring would inherit the same colour that their two older siblings had.

"Where's Edward?"

"Having a nap"

"Pepper, I'm sorry"

He was relieved when a small smile was directed his way from Pepper, grinning as she leant down to kiss him, kissing her back softly and returning his hand to her stomach, feeling the baby move.

"Don't do it again" she muttered against his lips, and Tony just nodded, kissing her again.

"Mommy, daddy said he'd build me a suit"

Pepper drew away, and Tony gave her a sheepish look, sinking into the seat a little bit more.


End file.
